1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices with a display panel, such as mobile phones, computers, media players are popular. A housing of the electronic device includes a front shell and a rear shell. In assembly, a fixing frame, a circuit board, a display panel and other functional members or components of the electronic device are put into the rear shell in order. The front shell is mounted on the rear shell via fasteners to close the housing. Therefore, assembly and disassembly of the electronic device may be complex and inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.